Sinfully Delicious
by KimberlyShaw36
Summary: Bree and Karl just can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

Bree walked into Karl's office completely distraught about her marital problems with Orson. She just wanted to sob and cry until she passed out. But she needed to speak with him with dignity and posture. She couldn't let this man see who she really was underneath her neatly pressed clothing, or her perfectly done hair.

It wasn't his job to care about her or for her. It was his job to take down Orson.

"He wants to throw me in jail." Bree said crossing her legs sitting across from his desk.

Karl spun around in his large leather chair and faced her. "He what?!"

"He found out about the storage unit, so I told him about the divorce. And he said now if I try to divorce him, he'll go to the police." Bree sighed sadly

Karl looked into her saddened eyes. This was something he's never seen of her before. He's seen her rob her home, drink her life away, and yet be so perfectly poised. But he has _never_ seen the saddened emotional side of Bree. He was glad she was feeling comfortable with him.

"This isn't good Bree…" Karl said sighing deeply and standing up to go around his desk.

"I know…I know...I'm sorry, I messed up okay?" She looked out the window away from him as he sat down on his desk In front of her.

Karl noticed her looking away so he looked down. Noticing the length of her skirt and how it teased him ever so slightly. It was short, but it wasn't too short. It was classy and it showed just enough of her beautiful toned legs.

"What should I do…?" Bree turned her head looking back up to him, snapping him out of his trance.

"What? Oh…I think…you should just let me think of something. I'll come up with a brilliant plan to get you out of this mess…okay?" Karl then put his hand on her shoulder.

She stood up just a little annoyed with his constant schemes to get her out of trouble. She didn't want to admit it, but it turned her on sometimes to go through this journey with Karl. Him and his rippling muscles.

Karl stood up trying to put together a sentence about how he was feeling towards her in that moment. "Bree?"

"Yes?" She turned quickly, trying to rid her dirty thoughts of him and her together.

"I want to be …truthful with you. Alright?"

Bree looked at him with a bit of confusion, but nodded in agreement.

"I think you happen to be…the most _fascinating _woman I've ever met."

Bree stood in complete shock. How was he feeling the same way she felt about him?

He quietly walked towards her. "You happen to be the most…confusing person I've ever met also." He smiled.

She blushed softly her eyes looking up at him sparkling.

"So…why don't we just, take a moment for ourselves?" He carefully took the purse she had in her hands, and he set it down onto a table.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean." Bree said

He cleared his throat. "Then let me show you…" Karl then slowly put his hand on the back of Bree's neck pulling her in close to him, kissing her with passion.

It was in that one tender kiss Bree felt has if it had freed her. As if it had broken a fiery spell that was placed upon her so many years ago. Like Karl was her knight, and he was rescuing her from her tower.

_Where has this man been all my life? Oh right….right across the street. _She thought to herself.

He pulled away slowly looking deeply into her eyes, hoping she had gotten the same feeling he did.

She waited a moment as she let the kiss process through her brain, then she looked into his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry…I still don't quite understand what you mean." She said quietly, almost in a seductive whisper. She then smirked softly biting her lip.

He smiled and then leaned back in kissing her with just enough lust to make her wanting more.

She moaned softly as he ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair. Bree reached for his shirt being careful, and unbuttoning it.

Because of the kiss he planted on her, that seemed to have set her free. There was no stopping her now. She wanted all of Karl and she wanted him now.

Karl pulled her over to the couch laying her down gently, kissing her the whole way.

"This is the best birthday present ever…" Karl whispered against her lips.

Bree melted completely under his touch. It was as if she was being put under a completely different spell, and he was the one casting it upon her.

The elegant way she kissed him sent Karl spinning. How could a woman put so much tease into a kiss? He needed more of her. So he lowered himself more, pressing his body against hers.

She suddenly felt his hand gently reaching for the zipper on her skirt. Her mind was screaming with excitement. From the look of Karl you'd think he'd be the man to rip of her clothes with her teeth. But yet he was so soft, and so gentle. She couldn't wait till he had her undressed.

"Bree…" Karl said breaking the kiss.

"What? What is it?" Bree said trying to catch her breath.

"I can't get the zipper." He said frustrated trying to unzip it.

_Are you serious?! Karl has slept with plenty of women, he should be a pro!_ Bree said angrily in her thoughts.

"Just…just give me a minute." Karl said.

Bree gently removed his hand and got up from under him smoothing out her hair and skirt.

"Wait…you can't possibly leave now."

She picked up her purse and straightened up her posture opening the door.

"Maybe you can open the rest of your birthday present tomorrow…" She said giving him a seductive smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Karl called Bree the next day, clearly remembering the passion they shared in his office only 24 hours before. He wouldn't dare mention it to her, it would be too embarrassing. But that doesn't mean he can't think about it every minute of every hour.

"Hello…Hodge residents." Bree said unenthused.

Karl rolled his eyes at hearing that be said. "Hey freckles…"

Bree smiled into the phone then looking around to see if Orson was around. "Hold on…" Bree then took the phone rushing upstairs to her room shutting the door and locking it. "K I'm here."

"Well, I think I've got a plan to keep Orson from sending you to jail. _And_ you can still get your divorce." He smiled.

"Are you serious?" She smiled back.

"Yea, just come down to my office and we can talk about it. I promise…no funny business this time."

"Well…alright. I'll see you soon."

Bree hung up then remembering the moment they shared together yesterday. How she wanted so much more from him, but instead she chose to walk away. Why did she always have to be such a little tease?

Well this time there was going to be more. Her heart and mind were both shouting at her, telling her she needed to be with Karl in her time of need. Her need for _real_ affection and compassion. Karl had that sense of security that Orson could never bring to her. The way he brought her arms so gently around her waist and kissed tenderly at her neck, sent her spiraling into this strange mixture of protection and love all at the same time.

How could she repay him? What could she do…that could drive him just as crazy about her?

A half hour later Bree arrived at Karl's office. She knocked on the door, slowly stepping into the room wearing five inch blood red heels that elongated her legs. On the top she had on a black designer trench coat that hugged softly at her waist, but flowed out to her knees, so you could still see her beautiful toned legs. Her fire red hair was being tucked away, and pinned up loosely into a bun, letting only a few pieces of hair down.

Karl looked up from his papers as he heard the door open. "Bree…" He smiled.

She shut the door quietly turning to him without saying a word, but still having the tiniest bit of a seductive smile plastered upon her face.

"Bree?"

"You said that yesterday was your birthday correct?" Bree said slowly reaching for the belt that held her coat together.

"I...I said that…yes." Karl said watching her slowly unbuckling the belt.

"Well I never got you a present did I? And what kind of woman doesn't get a man a present?" Just then Bree let the belt drop to the floor, and slowly let the coat slide off her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Which then revealed her beautiful porcelain body with a red ribbon and bow that was tied comfortably around her waist.

Karl's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He'd never seen someone with so much natural beauty before. Her skin was blemish free, perfect white tone, sparkling emerald green eyes and it was all for him. _Thank god for birthdays_ he thought. He slowly rose from his chair not able to take his eyes away from her.

"So? Would you like to unwrap your present..?" Bree said in a seductive manner.

Karl couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Someone pinch him. No wait, don't pinch him, he never wanted to wake up from this dream.

He walked around his desk, walking up to Bree, glancing at her from head to toe.

"Go on…" Bree said almost at a whisper, inching closer to his lips.

Karl smiled softly at her, then slowly reached for the red ribbon pulling on the sides of it, feeling it give way. He pulled it from around her waist letting it float gently to the ground.

Bree smirked, putting her hands on his muscular chest.

"You look…flawless…" He said reaching up gently taking the pin from her hair watching the fiery locks fall down to her shoulders.

Karl gently placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her in close then kissing her deeply.

She moaned softly starting to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her in closer by putting his hands on the small of her back, while she threw his shirt over to the corner of his office.

This was more than Karl and Bree could've ever asked for. They were both receiving what they had been missing in their lives for so long. _Real passion_. And the best part was he felt the passion for her, and she felt passion for him. They cared _only_ for each other in this moment.

Karl was completely undressed now, both of them were. He laid Bree back onto the large couch where they had their first encounter the day before. As he pressed his body onto hers, he pinned her arms down kissing along her collar bone. Bree arched her back up slightly as she felt the tingling sensations coming from each of the kisses being planted upon her. She ran her hand through his hair as his lips came back up to meet hers. Karl's hand moved down to Bree's thigh pulling her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. Then Karl couldn't wait any longer…he eased into her gently. Bree moaned with a sense of overwhelming power, clutching onto his back. He thrust quickly kissing along her neck. Bree had never felt this way before, all these emotions were flooding in at once. She loved the way he smelt of scotch and a brand new car. Two of her favorite things. She kissed his neck, muffling her climax against his neck, hoping that people that walk by his office wouldn't hear. Karl soon climaxed too, pulling out of Bree exhausted.

He laid next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"God…" She said thrilled and breathlessly, looking at the clock.

"Thank you…for the _best_ present I could've ever hoped for." Karl said.

"You're welcome." Bree smiled and stretched, getting up from the couch grabbing her coat putting it back on.

"You have to go so soon?"

"I told Orson I'd be back in an hour…" She tied up her coat smoothing out her hair.

Karl got up putting on his boxers and then sitting on his desk giving a slight laugh and devilish smirk.

She turned to him "What's so funny?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It's not my birthday." He smirked.

Bree smiled "I know." She smirked once more leaving the office with her head held high.


End file.
